Stripped
by Song of Scrios
Summary: SEQUEL UP  One thing i was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC!!!!!!!!! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter One**

_I could feel cold hands pressed flush against my skin. It was a strange feeling that sent shudders down to my very bones. I looked into his warm honey eyes and felt as if I were floating to the gentle rocking of the sea._

_He stroked a hand through my hair while the other gripped my waist. It was a gentle yet firm embrace. I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me with a forced kiss. Soon I could no longer breathe._

_I felt a heat boil within me and soon I found myself bare to his eyes. He looked upon my naked flesh as if it were some priceless relic that was worth more than anything in the world._

_He smirked and flashed his teeth at me. There was a small pain then nothing. I felt pain elsewhere, a fiery touch that turned me into a blaze. I screamed but it wasn't in fear. It was in pleasure._

_"Gold…"_

~*~

I woke up with a start, sweat on my brow and palms. I looked out the window; the sun had not even risen yet. There was a light mist that blocked out the view of the tree. I scrambled out of bed and went to it looking out. I saw nothing.

I sighed deeply then turned to slip back into my bed. I came in contact with something hard. I looked up to see Edward.

"Holy crap!"

I fell backward and he caught me.

"What happened to "Holy crow!" I thought you weren't the type to swear."

"Edward, don't scare me like that!" He chuckled and lifted me. He placed me on the bed and covered me with the blankets.

"You forget love that I am a killer. I scare people."

"Edward you're not a killer."

"But I am; the sooner you see that the sooner you'll get that this is for the best."

"What's for the best?" I looked at him questionably but he shook his head.

"I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." I smiled and pulled him onto the bed and hugged him.

"Edward…"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

There was a small pause.

"I love you too."

~*~

I complained to Alice about throwing me a birthday party. I really didn't want one but she insisted. My birthday fell on a Saturday so I really had no way of running from her. It was Monday.

"Bella you won't believe what I have planned. It's simple since I know you'll throw a fit so don't worry I'm not going to throw something that you can see from space or something you can see from a mile away. It's going to be small but it's going to be a PARTY which means you have to accept the gifts! No butts!"

"I know Alice!" I looked at the little pixie that was attached to my arm. She was sometimes way too much to handle. How could Jasper?

I turned to see Alice let go of my arm and skip over to the lunch table where my new family sat. I let my eyes settle over Jasper for a brief moment and I knew that it was a mistake. My dream came back to haunt me.

I felt lust wash over me and consume me. I almost ran over to the table and crashed into everyone but instead I quickly sat down.

"You alright little sis, you know you're looking a bit pale?"

"I'm fine Emmett just a tad tired since I woke up earlier than I would have liked for a Monday school morning." He laughed and I rolled my eyes with Rosalie.

"Really Emmett…"

"What?"

We all laughed at that.

I looked to Jasper again who was looking at me with a smirk on his face. He quickly looked away, tearing away his gaze at vampire speed.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and warmth pool in my stomach. The feeling was becoming a common thing.

I looked up at Edward who was looking at Jasper. Their lips were moving too fast for me to catch what they were saying. I watched some emoting change Edward's face but he masked it with a blur. He looked down at me and I looked into his golden eyes.

"Let's get to class."

~*~

The ride to Edward's house was quiet. For me this had become a normal routine. I went from home to school, then from there to Edward's house, and then afterward I went to home again. It was something I had become so used to so when I found Edward had brought me home and not to his house I was surprised to say the least.

"Alice is starting the decorating. She's taking great care to use the whole week to prepare. She doesn't want anyone to spoil the surprise." He smiled gently and looked almost melancholic.

We went up to my room where we talked. I felt his gaze on me shift up and down as if I were some specimen to be examined.

"Edward, I-"

"Bella I can't, this is so hard, being like this, always trying to be careful. Sometimes I wonder if I had sinned so very badly in my past life to be in such a mess. I love you, more than any man could ever comprehend and yet I can do nothing with you without having to kill you to do so.

"Edward you can still kiss me." He shook his head.

"I can kill you."

"Edward stop being so pessimistic. Nothing is going to happen. Do you see me worried? You can take as long as you like."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Come on, I have math homework and I have no clue how I'm going to figure out what to do since I slept though half the class.

~*~

_I was drifting again. The colours were this messy mix of bronze and golden honey. I felt the pain again but it hurt less this time. I looked through the mess and called out but now sound came from my lungs. I felt coldness around my wrists._

_"You don't comprehend…"_

_"I can kill you…"_

_"I love you…"_

_The words echoed around me and I felt a weight, a heavy weight press down upon my chest and arms. It was invisible._

_I saw honey and red._

_

* * *

_Well here is the new and improved version of Stripped; Chapter One! The next chapter I will be working on tomorrow. Sadly we have the evil keyloggers at school so there are certain pieces of material that I can't write until later however there is a way around that. They are only checked 3 days a week so that limits me to 2 days and 3 nights since I no longer type on weekends. This does not apply to vacation time. I rarely type during my vacation so be prepared for slow updates. The next update will be here within the week though so be prepared for it!

**Please R&R!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC!!!!!!!!! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I was once again dumbfounded by how much Edward thought that I would break at the slightest touch. I knew that he was dangerous but I still pressed the issue of staying with him forever.

_"Isabella…"_

I shivered at the thought of those phantom touches that I only experienced at night. Oh how I wished that Edward would touch me like that but it seemed that my phantom lover was the only one who could. But it was the eyes that scared me. Those deep, blood red eyes. They seemed to see not just me but everything about me, what was inside and what I was, not as if I were made from glass. My phantom lover wasn't scared to hurt me.

Was that what I wanted, to be broken? How was I supposed to know? Who was this person with those crimson eyes?

"For the last time Alice I'm going to pick out what I want to wear to my party."

"Oh, fine, just don't wear the pink one."

"What pink one?"

"That pink dress that you're going to look at. Its last season and pink is not your colour unless it's on your cheeks. Try looking for something green."

"Alright, just let me pick it."

"Okay okay!" We laughed and she smiled gently. I wondered if something was going on in her head other than my birthday party details.

"Alice I was wondering if-"

"Jazzy!" Alice jumped up and skipped over to her mate. I watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. They spun in a small circle and he set her down gently. I felt so many things at once.

I felt jealous of what they had. I felt pain for what Edward felt. I felt sad for how I could do nothing. I felt guilty that I wasn't good enough. I felt lust for the man I was-

"Bella, are you alright?" I looked up to see Jasper standing next to me. I looked into his golden eyes and saw something familiar. Lust…

"J-Jasper I uh…"

"You shouldn't feel so many things at once. Somehow I wonder how you're able to do it. Most humans can't feel more than two emotions at once and yet you can feel almost all of them." He looked at me smiling gently. I felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper, you know it's not nice to hit on other people's chicks." I looked up to see Emmett towering over me.

"I wasn't. It's just that it's strange for one person to feel different emotions so quickly and in such a quantity." I turned back to Jasper who was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I saw the corner of his mouth twist up.

"Bella, let's go." I felt Edward's arm slip around my waist and he pulled me away. I turned to see Edward with the car door open. I got in and looked out to see Alice with her hand on Jasper's shoulder; His face was contorted to something that resembled disgust. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear any words.

"What was wrong with Jasper earlier?" Edward sat next to me on my bed, his hand on mine.

"He just has trouble with the bloodlust Bella, it's nothing you should worry about, and I'll keep you safe." I lowered my eyes and looked at my hands. Somehow I felt a pain inside. It burned within my stomach at the thought of Jasper. I felt a cool hand on my head.

"Tell me what you're thinking love."

"I'm just thinking about Jasper. It's hard for him isn't it, the blood lust? Wouldn't it be better if you would just turn me? Then I wouldn't be such a bother…"

"No Bella, I will not condemn you to this life."

"But Edward I-"

"No." I dropped the subject there. I had picked up a book and tried to read it but I found that I couldn't concentrate so I went downstairs to start dinner. Charlie got home an hour later.

_His tongue was warm despite his cold limbs that ran up my own. He pressed gentle kisses to my mouth and neck. So gentle and warm… I knew that at the slightest moment he could end my life but he wouldn't. He loved me too much._

_I opened my eyes and gazed into his amber ones. They no longer were red._

_Jasper…_

I sat up in bed. It was morning and Edward was nowhere in sight. I ran to the bathroom and splashed water on my face.

I always knew that my dreams were strange, I dreamt of sex with someone other than Edward of course that was odd. But then when it was Jasper…

I shook my head, there was no way that I loved jasper and there was no way that he would ever care for me in that way. He loved Alice, I saw how much she looked at him and he looked at her with adoring eyes.

I looked at myself in the mirror. There was no way that Jasper would care; I was surprised that Edward even cared. I was human, breakable… I wasn't even pretty…

I ran to go get dressed. I pulled on a simple navy blue shirt with graphic swirls of silver. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and slipped into them. Tying my converse I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. Charlie had already left and I looked at the clock. I was running late, school was starting in ten minutes. I grabbed an apple and ran out the door. I slipped on the last step.

My arms flailed around as I fell backwards. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. There wasn't one.

I opened my eyes and looked up into the face of the last person that I ever thought I would see.

"You should be more careful Bella; then again, perhaps I should have called to let you know that one of us would show up to drive you to school."

"Jasper…"

_

* * *

_YES I HAVE UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!  
Anyway my dear readers I love the fact that I'm getting people who favourite this story and love it. Please Review!

Check out the video that this whole thing was based off of, I played on the original tale and gave it a bit of my own magic  
.com/watch?v=WEPCzVZOSKw

Next update will probably be next week..... Trying to update at least once a week.....

**Please R&R!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC!!!!!!!!! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I sat in the car quietly. Every few moments I looked over to see Jasper looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I felt a blush creep across my face. He laughed.

"It's quite funny how you blush at every little thing Bella, I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

I felt soothed instantly.

"Thank you Jasper, it's just something that Edward said that has been troubling me." _And the fact that I keep having these erotic dreams about you;_ I thought to myself.

"Well I do not mean to pry it's just Edward has these issues about being damned for being this way. I myself had no choice and I survived because I wanted to."

I felt his eyes on me, and I felt my body tense and that warm feeling ran through my legs.

"Is there something wrong?"

I looked up at Jasper who was smiling innocently.

"N-no, n-nothing's wrong I j-just feel a b-bit tired." I tried to smile but I think it came out a bit forced.

"Really, do you want me to help you sleep?"

"No!" I shouted then I felt immediately embarrassed that I did so.

"Alright," he said as he turned his attention back to the road. I looked at the time. School started in five minutes.

"Don't worry we will get there on time. I promised Edward I would let you sleep and only wake you if I needed to. I though you we're not going to wake up so I did it for you."

"So you…"

"I simply acted upon your emotions and awakened you." I felt my face grow hot. "Don't worry I didn't touch you or anything."

I felt a little hurt. "But, it's not that you're not pretty or anything. Many including myself think you are quite pretty." I looked at him as he stared ahead. He pulled into the school and I saw Edward standing next to Alice looking uncomfortable. He looked to us and I saw a flash of anger then relief.

I got out of the car and Edward immediately swept me into his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up love, Alice and I had to go hunting before school." I nodded and looked behind me to see Jasper being assaulted my Alice.

"Jazzy were you alright, I know how bad the bloodlust affects you. I'm sorry if I'm worrying so much it just I-"

He cut her off with a kiss.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He smiled and looked my way. I felt my mouth go dry.

I turned to look at Edward who was looking at Jasper with a concerned look on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, come on, we have class."

The day went by almost uneventfully and yet every time I drifted into my own thoughts I kept seeing Jasper. I was beginning to be afraid of my own mind.

Jessica asked some questions about why I showed up with Jasper and Edward showed up with Alice. I told her it was because Alice and Edward were visiting the graves of their parents. She seemed to believe it.

But Jasper was a constant issue. I kept seeing him every time I closed my eyes. He would be there blood running from his sensual lips, his breath that made me shutter, his warmth, and his eyes.

"Bella, are you alright?" I looked up and I felt my body stiffen and warmth flood through me.

"J-Jasper, um, what is it?"

"You're feeling a bit under the weather aren't you, perhaps you should lie down. Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Bella, are you ill?" I turned to see Edward's concerned face. "You weren't feeling well yesterday, is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine, just bad dreams." I looked down at my untouched food. I took a bite of the pizza and then pushed it away distastefully.

Suddenly I felt this huge surge of lust crash into me. I pressed my legs together and looked at Edward. He was looking at Jasper almost angrily.

"Edward?"

"Sorry love, let's go." He lifted me up by the hand and led me to the exit. I turned back to the table to see the others looking at us strangely. Jasper was looking at me, his lips forming that sexual smirk that plagued my dreams.

Two days passed quite the same. Alice and I went shopping for a dress for me. I got to pick it out.

Thursday was much different.

"What… thinking… do… me… perhaps… better… want… me…"

I caught only a few words from Alice's mouth as she spoke to Jasper. Edward was with them.

"Understand…don't…damn…her…" Edward was speaking now. I could see him yelling at Jasper now. I went to open my door but it wouldn't open. I looked to see Edward look at me. He turned to Jasper and spoke. "Never… leave… you… hurt…"

"You… understand… high… never… understand… feelings…" I watched Jasper argue back and I began to put the pieces together. The feelings that I was feeling, my dreams; none of them were mine. Jasper was altering them by altering my emotions.

I felt as if I were drowning in all of this. I looked at my hands then back out at them. Jasper was looking at me with concern on his face. Alice looked concerned as well. I looked at Edward. He wasn't looking at me but rather avoiding my eyes.

I felt that surge of lust again, but this time, I knew Jasper wasn't doing it. It was my own emotions.

_

* * *

_I feel like such a weirdo..... I just type the words as they come to me and I don't even bother to edit it! XD I'm so BAMBOOZLED!

Anyway, please forgive me if somehow the plot drifts away then I delete it and change it mid story since I have the tendency to do that, but thankfully it will only happen to a single chappie. I was in the mood for writing so I wrote the next chapter at like midnight so yeah..... Not really good with me words.....  
WELL! I'd love to have a beta sometime in the future but I do prefer my writings to be unedited or as I call them "Stripped" (cuz their stripped of all other's inputs) Besides, my own stuff that I know sometimes comes out horribily always gets redone later, I'f you've been around since I first updated this story then you know I've updated it at least twice.... or was it once.... oh well!

LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!! XD  
READ ME OTHER FICS TOO!

Hmmmm..... better start on Innocent and the Damned.....  
PS; check out my new poll on my profile page and don't forget to check out the links for the fic! Vid, playlist, and title page with pics!

**Please R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC!!!!!!!!! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Understand that I don't want anything too expensive please."

"Too late Bella we've already got them." Alice put on her mischievous grin that made her even more like a pixie. "Ah, gotta go!"

"Where are you… going…?" But she was already gone before I could finish.

I sat on my couch feeling a little dumbstruck. There was now this giant conflicting thought swirling around in my brain.

Jasper was fiddling with my emotions which caused me to form my own dreams. But wasn't it just him influencing me? I shook my head. It was something more.

I looked outside. It was raining, lightly but raining none the less. I laid my head back and stared at the cream coloured ceiling. The rain slowly began to lull me to sleep.

_I was running through the forest, my feet bare, and the wind blowing through my long hair. I felt the sun on my face and I stopped running. I looked down at my hands, they were sparking. I felt a hand pull on my own and I was on the ground. I looked around and saw nothing but the wildflowers that grew around me. I felt hands on my legs. I looked down to see Jasper. He was kissing his way up my skirts. I smiled and beckoned for him. He looked up and our eyes met. I was by my face in an instant, his lips crushing against my own._

_I moaned into his lips as he roughly pulled at my dress. I could hear something in the distance. It was a scream, yelling. I wanted to sit up but jasper wouldn't let me. He stood and looked through the trees. I sat up quickly, the sun danced off our skin._

_I saw Edward; he stood there with a pained look on his face. I sent to approach him but then the trees around us became ablaze._

_Then I realized I was the one screaming._

I woke with a start to see Charlie jump backward.

"Kid, you were starting to scare me with the moaning and the kicking over and over again. You alright?"

"Yeah, just had a bad dream; how was work?"

"Good, we arrested that Newton boy today; it seems he was trying to sneak into the bar with his driver's license. I hope he know that it has his birthday on it." I giggled. Mike was such an idiot.

"Um, sorry I forgot to make dinner."

"It's alright, I ordered pizza a few minutes ago, and I ordered veggie for you."

"Thanks Dad. I'm going to do homework okay?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know when the pizza gets here."

I walked up the stairs holding onto the railing tightly. My dreams were getting more vivid and now scarier. I thought that the fact I felt something for Jasper was scary, the fire was much worse. I pushed open my door and jumped back in surprise.

"I'm sorry, am I intruding?"

"Alice, uh, what is it?" She was sitting on my bed a pillow in her lap. She was looking down her face was full of melancholy.

"I've just had a little fight that's all. Jasper and Edward are angry with me. I feel rather bad since this is happening so close to your birthday. But I didn't know where to go and I knew that they-"

"Alice, its fine, come on," I sat down next to her. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Just a small fight that's all. It just is that I never really married Jasper; there was always this thought, this feeling that kept me from doing so. Now he's brought up the subject and I refused to give him an answer. He's run off now and I can't seem to find him in any future. It's rather upsetting."

"I can understand. Um, I'm not sure what's going on in Jasper's mind since I'm no Edward but I think he's feeling rather unwanted right now, perhaps you should be out looking for him."

"This isn't the first time Jasper's run off. When he does I can never find him, I have no idea where he goes just that he leaves and doesn't come back for at least a week. But I know he'll be back, he wouldn't miss your birthday party for the world, I doubt any of us would." She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and put my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

We remained like that until sleep consumed me.

I woke up looking at my ceiling and feeling oddly cold. I sat up and I looked to see Alice staring up at the ceiling with a blank expression on her face.

"Did you stay here all night?"

"No, I went home to change clothes but other than that I stayed here most of the night. I didn't want to go home. Jasper had come back and I didn't feel like talking to him in my state since I would only make things worse. He told me to tell you "Sorry". He said you would know what he meant." I shook my head knowing full well what he was referring to. There was no way I was going to let Alice know that.

"You know sometimes I don't get men, and then I realize that as women we don't have to." She sat up and got out of bed. She looked at me and smiled wickedly.

"Let's get my little sister dressed for her birthday!"

"But Alice my birthday is tomorrow." She seemed to jump up in the air.

"But we get o celebrate it at school! Plus the party is tonight instead of tomorrow." I groaned.

"Alice, you know how I hate surprises."

"Bella, you have to learn to live with these things." She smiled and pulled me out of bed. It was going to be a very long day.

_

* * *

_Okay so I made this chappie like a bit of a filler but it also gives some subtle hints that I hope you guys pick up on! (The suspense is killing you I know)

Don't worry my darlings for all shall be revealed in the next chapter since i plan on making it a long one. There is a lot of speculation but it will be know soon, and I'm sorry for the late update! XP

Me exams are coming up so I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next but my procrastination and lazy nature might allow me to post soon! Let us hope I find inspiration and soon since I've noticed my work is getting a tad dry..... now I'm comparing my writing with meat; what' next!? XD]

Please check out my other stories!

**Please R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I walked into the room, Edward leading the way. I wore a ruffled forest green dress with lime green chiffon beneath. Alice had picked it out. I felt like a doll all dressed up for a tea party. Edward was dressed in a dark suit and he looked wondrous. I felt my cheeks heat up just looking at him.

Everyone, not just Edward looked beautiful, I felt like a weed among a bed of roses.

"Open your presents Bella!" Alice bounced up and down looking ever so happy. I picked up one of the brightly coloured packages. I tugged on the ribbon and opened the paper to find an empty box. I looked up and Emmett snickered.

"It's a radio; I already put it in your truck. At least some part of it is new."

"Don't dis the truck." They laughed. I laughed too.

"Here, this one's from me." Alice held up the small box. I went to tug on the paper and I felt a slight pain.

"Ouch!" I looked at my finger. A small drop of blood pooled on my pale skin. "Paper cut…" Then everything fell apart.

I looked up and saw everyone's faces stiffen. Alice looked to Jasper and he looked frightened. Then his faced changed. For a moment his eyes seemed to glaze over and turn red. He lunged. I felt a pressure on my stomach. Edward was pushing me behind him. But I didn't stop, I kept going backwards. I hit the wall. I felt more pain, this time all up my arm. I could smell so much blood it was making me sick.

I saw the blood running down my arm. I tried to stop it but it hurt. Then Carlisle was next to me, holding my arm and looking up at Edward. I met his eyes. I felt as if he were looking at me with disgust.

"Edward, get Jasper out of here." I looked to Jasper, he wasn't struggling against Emmett. I just looked at me. I thought for a moment I saw anger in his eyes. Then he ran.

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday Bella." Carlisle picked out the glass from my arm with tweezers. It hurt.

"Carlisle, do don't blame you, or any of you. I don't blame Jasper either. It isn't his fault that my blood is so…"

"Desirable?" He pulled out a needle and began to stitch the wound.

"Well, for lack of a better word, yes. It's your nature to want blood; perhaps if I weren't human none of this would have happened."

"Edward has spoken to me on the subject. He believes that it would be better to just leave you human."

"But will he still love me when I'm old and decrepit?" He looked at me with a sad smile.

"That I cannot tell you, those are Edward's feelings." I nodded my head.

"I tell him almost everything that goes on in mine; sometimes I wish he would just let me into his." I looked out the window of the study; the dark oak bookshelves filled with books seemed to be the only thing in this room other than the desk and its assortment of necessities.

"You're worried about Jasper are you not?"

"Yes, I want to apologize to him." I head Carlisle put down the needle. He looked at me with such sad eyes.

"Bella, you are the most selfless creature I have ever known; that's out of mortals and immortals so that is saying a lot. But you, you are so kind to us and we don't deserve it."

"Why would you say that Carlisle?" I felt him put a hand on my uninjured arm and lead me down the stairs.

"We are damned."

Edward drove me home while Alice drove my truck. I didn't ask where Jasper was. We were silent the whole ride. The tension was clearly present.

We pulled next to the curb and Edward got out, opening the door for me. He led me to the front door and we stood there for a time.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I…" I pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Edward I understand. You were just trying to protect me. I'll heal, I always do. I gave him another kiss and went to open the door.

"I won't be staying tonight. I have things to discuss with the family." I think I looked a little frightened because he added, "Don't worry; we won't be throwing Jasper out. We just want to have a talk with the whole family." He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Everything will be right love." I looked at him and believed him.

The weekend went by rather normal…ish…

Edward came over Saturday and we had a small cake with Charlie. It was just a small thing and Charlie got me a camera. I took pictures of Edward mostly. He was so wonderful; so understanding. I loved him with everything I had. I still wonder why he continued to refuse my change. But after what happened with Jasper I knew not to press the issue.

My eyes fell upon my arm. I gingerly touched the stitching that I had hidden so well from Charlie. I was afraid… I knew; I didn't blame Jasper or any of them for what had happened but… I was still afraid.  
I heard the low rumble of a car engine and I looked out my window to see Edward walking up to the front door. I went to the top of the stairs. He was standing outside. I went down the stairs and opened the door. He was facing into the street; his face seemed heavy, as if what happened weighed heavily on his mind. He looked at me and smiled gently.  
"Can we go for a walk?"  
~*~

I felt the whole world fall apart.

_I don't want you anymore…_

I could feel the tears upon my face and the cold rain stinging my skin.

_I don't want you coming with us…_

"Edward…" I stumbled through the dark trees reaching out and grasping air. I felt numb now. There was nothing left now. Edward was gone and he wasn't coming back.

I felt some sharp pain in my legs and I found myself falling to the ground. I met the wet leaves and I could feel the dirt and mud stain my clothes and skin. I just wanted to melt away.

_It will be as if I never existed…_

I lay there for what seemed like an eternity. I could feel something cold against my already cold skin. I saw the world around me shift and I was being moved.

_Bella…_

I tried to move my arms but I found that I couldn't move. I was looking up now, the dark green canopy let ran fall onto my face. A shadow then blocked everything out. I felt darkness close in on me and wrap me in its embrace. Then, through the darkness, I saw a pair of crimson red eyes.

I awoke in my room. I could hear yelling downstairs. When I tried to sit up I felt as if my chest were weighed down with a heavy boulder.

"Edward… he's really gone huh…" I spoke the words but heard them as if it were someone else speaking them.

I don't know what happened but I suddenly became aware of the fact I was walking. I was wearing a large tee and baggy pants, both of which were not mine. I listened to the words shouted but they were inaudible. I walked down the stairs and saw Charlie talking to Billy in his wheelchair, Jacob looking angry, another boy who looked a little like Jacob only taller and had muscles that looked like they were acquired by steroids, and Jasper who was glaring at the muscled boy.

"You have to understand Charlie we only kept this from you because you weren't involved." Billy had a hand on Charlie's shoulder in reassurance.

"Not involved? Billy you're my best friend, my daughter was dating the freak and I urged her to date your freak what am I supposed to do? I'm upset and I'm angry and frustrated! Bella shouldn't be mixed up in these things!"

"She's been in these things since she moved her sir." Jasper spoke calmly while crossing his arms.

"So why did that _thing_ leave huh? Why did your family leave and why did you stay behind?" Charlie questioned him in a harsh tone.

"He was having an affair with my wife."

I felt everything slam into me hard. I gasped and Jasper along with the muscled boy turned to me. Jasper's eyes went wide. He moved vampire speed toward me and caught me as my legs gave out. I beat my fists against his chest.

"You knew! You knew you bastard! Why didn't you tell me! Why…" I felt the tears run down my face. I didn't care I was crying in front of three other people. I didn't care that I was crying in front of Jasper. I didn't care that Edward had left me for Alice. All I cared about in that moment was the fact Jasper kept all of it a secret. I sobbed into his chest. I felt a cool hand rub gentle circles into my back. I felt lethargic.

"Forgive me…"

Everything went dark.

**

* * *

**

So here it is kids! Hope you liked it. I hope you forgive me in future chapters since I don't have any experience in writing God of War Jasper but I'm working on it. Hope you all like the chapter and dont' forget to review! It helps the plot bunnies breed! XD

**Please R&R! It's right below here**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Once again I was in limbo. It was dark and I could hear inaudible voices around me. They were arguing voices. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy.

"Shouldn't… needs… her… perhaps…"

The voice was something gentle yet furious. I could tell. There was a cool pressure on my arm. I wanted to reach out to it, hoping it was Jasper; but I couldn't move.

"Not… newborns… mate…"

The words were scrambled; I couldn't make sense of them.

"Victoria…"

I sat up gasping for air. I immediately saw Charlie look at me with wide and thankful eyes. I looked at Jasper who was smiling gently. I began to fall backwards until I felt his cold hands hold me.

"Careful there darlin' don't want you to hurt yourself."

"C-cheeky…"

"You like it."

"Victoria… you said her name. She's back isn't she? She wants me dead doesn't she?" He nodded. I sighed. "I knew it…"

"She's not going to get within ten yards of you, I'll see to that." He growled and sat me upright. I was on bed. I felt a little embarrassed seeing as I had everyone except Billy in my bedroom. I heard a cough and I saw Charlie looking rather uncomfortable. Jasper put his face into my neck, his lips inches away from my ear.

"Don't worry, he knows."

"Why did you tell him? He wasn't supposed to know for his own protection! What if Victoria gets him?" I was yelling now.

"Don't worry, if that bloodsucker gets anywhere in Forks we'll know." My head turned to the muscled boy.

"Who are you? If you don't mind my asking…"

"Sam Uley, I'm pack leader."

"Pack leader?" I turned my head up to Jasper's.

"They're shape shifters." Sam coughed

"Werewolves actually…"

"I've met werewolves, you are nothing like them." Jasper scoffed and Jake rolled his eyes.

"How did they drag you into this Jake?"

"I'm part of the pack Bella, or I will be, soon enough. I haven't experienced the change yet. Sam is gonna be leader until I take up the positing." I felt shocked. Jacob, my sweet caring friend Jacob was going to transform into a furry wolf? It seemed rather surreal.

"Bells, I'm a little shocked you kept these things from me. You shouldn't have gotten mixed up in these things." Charlie stood in the corner of my room; he looked as if he were sulking.

"Char-Dad, this would have happened anyway, I know how you wanted me to be with Jacob, seeing he's not totally human this talk would have happened."

"I'm going to see how Billy's doing." Sam said.

"Bells, I don't approve of this at all. I just want what's best for you and I…" He went silent. "I'm sorry if I seemed a little bit forceful about whom I wanted you to be with. I worry you know?" I nodded. "I'm going down to talk with Billy some more. I just need some time to mull all this over." He left my room and walked down the stairs with his lumbering stride. I felt a hand on my neck. I turned to see Jasper, his eyes red and foreboding. "Where exactly is Victoria?"

"In Seattle, she is amassing an army of newborn vampires. Do not worry, I have called backup." Jasper smiled gently. I heard a growl.

"The Cullens are coming back?" Jacob was growled.

"No, they are friends of mine, we go way back. I've told them to hunt outside of Washington entirely so don't worry about the population of Forks getting attacked."

"So they hunt humans?" Jacob's voice was dangerously low.

"Yes, do you have a problem with asking the help from them?" Jasper's voice was full of sarcasm.

"Not me, sure I hate you bloodsuckers for walking out on Bella but I hate Edward the most; he cheated on her. I hate the fact that I can't have her but once I go though the phase I'll have my imprint. I truthfully don't want anything bad to happen to her but; you seem a lot better for her than Edward. A least you aren't afraid to treat her properly." I felt Jasper press his lips to my head.

"Bella you should eat something."

"Umm yeah," I stood and slipped from Jasper's arms.

I knew that everything was going to change now that Charlie knew. But then there was Victoria. Edward had- Edward had been with Alice… I could feel the sadness pool in my stomach and then I felt Jasper's hand on my waist.

"I'm not going anywhere darlin'. I'm sorry for keeping such a secret from you. It was poor judgment on my part. Can you forgive me?"

"Jasper it's not your fault and it never will be. I loved Edward, he was the first person I wanted to give everything to but he didn't want it. That hurts me but I will always love him but I know that eventually I'll move on. I just don't see that happening anytime soon though." I felt his lips once again on my skin. I looked up at him then at Jake.

"Umm Jake, what's an imprint?"

I ran my hand through my hair. I really didn't want to go back to school. I sat in Jasper's new Mercedes that he had bought in Seattle yesterday. It had been a hectic weekend. I went through the whole news about shapeshifters and soulmates and the fact that Jasper was in fact going to school with me where I would meet his 'friends'. I didn't think it was a good idea for them to go to school with us but Jasper said that they were in control and that they had survived in society before so it wasn't a problem. I still was worried though.

I felt a cool hand on my own. I turned to see Jasper looking at me with that smirk on his face. I felt a wave a calm boosted by my own blush.

"Don't worry darlin' everything is going to be fine."

"I hope you're right Jasper; I just worry what others are going to think. They all thought all of you left."

"Well I will prove them wrong. I refuse to leave you. I was going to stay for as long as you wished me to but now that Victoria is after you I couldn't possibly leave. I'll rip her to shreds if she thinks she can hurt you."

"Umm Jasper?"

"Yes darlin'?"

"Keep your eyes on the road."

He laughed the whole rest of the way to school.

When we got there the whispers started. When I got ready to get out Jasper held me back and got out to open the door for me. Edward only did that for me when we were alone so he could use his vampire speed. I felt a little bit of pain but there seemed to be this constant peaceful bliss that stuck to me. I knew it was Jasper's doing. I took his outstretched hand and he pulled me from the car like they did in those movies. I felt oddly ecstatic.

"Ah, they you are Major, and who is this lovely creature?" I looked to see a boy, no a man with waist length silver blonde hair. His eyes were a lovely shade of violet.

"Peter can you not call me that here, it'd be hard to explain." I held out his hand and Peter took it. Jasper pulled him into an embrace.

"It's good to see you after so long." I looked past him to see a small delicate woman, rather short like Alice was but she had long waist length silver blonde hair.

"Please excuse them; they have not seen each other since before the First World War. It is so nice to see them together again." I smiled.

"He looks like he's seeing the only family he has after many years."

"That's because he is. Before he left us Jasper was one of us but then he caught rumors of another life, a 'vegetarian' life. Apparently that was when he met that Alice girl. He brought her to meet us. I didn't like her, too peppy…" I nodded in agreement. "You however, I like."

"Come now Char; let me see my new baby sister." I felt myself get picked up by Peter and I let out a small squeal.

"Peter put her down you'll break her." He laughed lightly.

"Alright Char."

When my feet connected with the ground I felt so relieved.

"Are we going to face the lion's den or what? I'm rather tired of the same day to day shit-oh um… stuff…" Peter quickly corrected himself.

"Peter, you can swear all you like just keep it to a minimum round Charlie. He would probably think badly of you." I chuckled.

"Fuck yea!" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"As we live through the years we begin to drop our old habits. I've hung onto a few that I would rather not part with."

"Let me guess, it's that sexy accent of yours?" I poked him in the arm. Japer turned and blinked his eyes in shock. He raised an eyebrow and that sexy smirk appeared on his face.

"You think it's sexy?" I melted as he spoke in that southern drawl.

"Don't think anything is different, but yes, I do think your southern accent is rather sexy." I walked past him into the school with a small smile on my face; completely oblivious to the people around me.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long this time; now I know that you wanted some GoW Jazzy but it might take a few chapters. I've been working on The Innocent & The Damned and I believe it's coming along swimmingly! It's sadly been occupying most of my mind and I do want to write more on it. Stripped isn't even at the halfway point for my plot! XD Well that means lots more to come but much more to type. Well now that school is out ans I'm a senior in HS I'll have some free time to type some of this up. Hope to read some awesome reviews from you guys!

**Please R&R! It's right below here**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It felt strange that I had this attraction for Jasper. I knew that I should still be broken over Edward; it still hurt when I said or thought his name but that initial shock had dispersed. I figured it was Jasper's doing. He was able to provide that shoulder to cry on, someone who understood the pain that I felt.

I was brought out of my musings when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Mike looking at me concerned.

"Umm, so Bella; are you okay?" He sounded rather sympathetic.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"It's just," he groaned, "let me just get to the point. So you're with Jasper now I take it? Bella you should mix yourself with those Cullens, they'll just drop you like Edward-"

"Mike, shut up." I cut him off and he took a step back, blubbering. "Mike, Jasper and I are not together and even if we were I don't see how it is even any of your business and who are you to decide who and who isn't good for me? You don't run my life!" The bell rang for second period and I stood up. I walked past him and stopped short.

"And Mike," I turned to face him. "I don't like you in that way nor will I ever. Don't take advantage of a girl when her heart just got broken; it's really pathetic. And Jasper is only trying to help me heal."

"Yeah, broken heart, more like sleeping with his brother… slut…" I spun around and punched him in the face. He went flying to the ground.

"Don't you say that, you-you-you- GAH!" I turned on my heel and marched out the door.

As I walked through the threshold I saw Peter standing there with hand running through his long silver blonde hair.

"You know, I'd really hate to get on your bad side." He smiled and held out his arm. "May I escort you to our next class milady?" I giggled.

"Sure Peter." I took his arm and we walked to English. I saw Jasper standing at the door. He raised an eyebrow in Peter's direction.

"Heh, well got to go Bella, seems my dear Major doesn't like the current situation. Here ya go Major, don't break my little sister now ya hear?"

"I hear you Peter, now get going." Peter smiled and turned quickly and ran off. I turned to Jasper who had taken a few steps in my direction.

"I heard about how you punched the Newton boy in the face." He smiled and held out his arm. I took it.

"Word travels fast doesn't it?" I sighed and Jasper led me to a table.

"Well it is Forks." He laughed lightly.

Jasper had gotten me exactly what I wanted, a simple sandwich and an apple. I remember how Edward had gotten me practically everything. It was as if he were trying to shove the food down my throat. Thankfully he never did such a thing.

I suddenly found it strange. Ever since the initial shock of Edward's departure had left me I've been comparing pros and cons with him and Jasper; and Jasper was almost always a pro.

I watched as Jasper and Peter talked. My eyes scanned across his features. He had this authoritative look about him that I never really noticed. He had these slight lines that defined his smile. That smile that made me melt. Those soft lips that looked ever so-

"So Bella, tell me how you have survived this long?" I looked up at Charlotte.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I suppose that they didn't tell you about the Volturi did they?" Jasper and Peter stopped talking.

"She was never supposed to know. Edward… not only him but all of us, we all didn't want her to know, to be in constant fear of them." Jasper confessed.

"Who are they?"

"The Volturi are what you could call the vampire royalty. They are run by three men, Caius, Marcus and Aro. They have a guard which comprises of those that are gifted, like me and Alice as well as Edward." Jasper averted my eyes.

"The thing is the Volturi are dangerous. They have a single rule; don't let humans find out about us. On certain occasions they offer a 'join or die' situation and from what I know Aro would use the dirtiest of motives just to keep someone useful." Peter spoke, his words seeming more severe than he probably intended.

"Well that answers my question…" Charlotte seemed rather unfazed by the whole Volturi concept.

"You guys aren't worried that they might come here. I mean with what Victoria is doing, do you think they wouldn't notice?"

Peter chuckled. "They wouldn't dare go against Jasper. Sure a few of those gifted ones may stand against him but Victoria? She doesn't stand a chance against our God of War."

"Jasper, why does Peter call you Major?" I was watching Jasper drive and no sooner had the words left my lips his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"When I was human I fought in the Civil War. I was the youngest Major that enlisted. One day we came upon a village, and there I found Maria. She turned me. I did horrible things, things that make what the Volturi do look like a slap on the wrist." His expression changed; he looked grim but excited at the same time. He turned to me. His eyes were black.

"I killed so many, both vampire and human alike. Can you still bear to look at a monster like me?"

He turned his attention back to the road. I stared at my hands that lay in my lap.

"You're not that person anymore Jasper. Sure that person will forever be a part of you but that doesn't mean that you should let this run your life."

"You don't get it… I lived like that for so many years. I drank blood of humans; children and other innocents; people who had their whole lives ahead of them… I ended their lives… I… I don't want to end yours." He was biting his lip. This feeling of regret pooled within me.

Perhaps if I wasn't around so many people wouldn't feel so troubled… After all, if I wasn't' around Victoria wouldn't have-

"Bella, don't feel that way please… I'm sorry; I did not intend to make you feel self loathing… It is my fault." I looked up at his face. He was smiling softly; that smile that always made me feel better.

Somewhere, deep in the pit of my stomach; I felt butterflies.

My home life seemed to change quite a bit since Charlie knew about vampires. He seemed more accepting of why the Cullens had left and that Jasper had stayed. Peter and Charlotte came home with me so they could introduce themselves to the pack and let them decide where they could hunt.

Peter was the absolute gentleman and Charlotte was a complete lady in front of them. I knew that they were uncomfortable being around them and vice versa but it was a meeting that could not be avoided.

They talked for hours and they were still talking by the time I went to bed. As I lay in my bed and started to close my eyes I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. My eyes shot open and I moved away quickly. I moved so quickly that I shot off the bed and headed towards the floor. Just before I hit the soft carpet I felt arms around me and a pressure on my body. My eyes had shut themselves tight.

"You alright darlin?"

I opened my eyes and looked up to see Jasper. He was straddling me, holding me inches from the floor.

"Thank you… um…"

"Oh right…" He pulled me up and against his chest. I felt the butterflies again. I felt his cool hands around my shoulders. I shivered and my hands gripped his shirt. I averted my eyes and stared at his chest. He was wearing nothing but a dark navy wife beater. I heard a low guttural growl from his chest. My breath hitched.

"Darlin' you shouldn't tempt a man like that, he might take you up on those womanly assets that you are so graciously revealing." I felt a wave of heat hit me hard as well as the growing heat in my legs. I felt his hands drift down my body and rest at my hips. I felt his lips press against my forehead.

"You tempt me Darlin'."

My grip tightened on his shirt.

His face pressed against the side of my own. I could feel his breath against my skin.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you?" His hands pulled me into him and I could feel the distinct bulge of his manhood against my pelvis. My breath caught in my chest and my eyes went wide. I looked up at him and he had this look of pure lust on his face.

"Do you see Darlin'? I crave you, like the very drug that made you bound to our kind. I can feel your blood rush through your veins; I can hear it; I can smell it… I WANT YOU!"

I was on my back then. Jasper loomed over me, his eyes like dark stone. I could hear his ragged breathing and I could see the definite bulge in his jeans. My palm grew sweaty.

He leaned down and kissed my chest and tore at the buttons of my shirt. Soon I could feel the cool touch of his skin against the blushing heat of my own. I bit on my lip in order to stifle my voice that was threatening to explode from my lungs.

His hands palmed my breasts and rolled my hardened nipples with his fingers. I felt his lips cover one and I let out a small yelp. It felt so good; so purely sexual that it made my insides melt.

"I know you want me Darlin' you crave me; my touch; my sex just as much as I do yours." I heard the tear of fabric and my bra was flung from the bed. His hands were against my bare flesh in an instant. I moaned in response. All of a sudden his lips were on my own his tongue coursing mine in the art of kissing. I could feel him, every fiber of his being, even his very core. And I wanted it. I wanted it more than I had ever wanted Edward.

There was a loud crash and something flew through my window. Glass shattered everywhere. Jasper was up in an instant I found that my buttons had been remade and my shirt was covering my nakedness. Jasper looked out the window and I could hear him curse under his breath. And he said the one word I didn't want to hear…

"Victoria…"

**

* * *

**

And we have the next chappie! I made it a little bit lemon scented in this one so I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for not making it a full on lemon, but then again I'm such a tease aren't I? :3  
Well I have found the most wonderful muse in the entire world so I have to dedicate this chapter to him; Ewick (my pet spelling for him of course)  
And I have to thank one of my friends for helping me with a particular part of reading over the lemon scented bit to make sure it was awesome worthy; Thank you Destiny! :3  
Keep on the reading guys!

**Please R&R! It's right below here**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

My door opened no sooner had the words left Jasper's lips. Charlotte stood in the doorway.

"Peter, he… he went after her with the wolves. She's fast, faster than Maria could ever be; I don't think they have any hope of catching her."

"Not without me you mean."

"Jasper, you're the God of War. If anyone can catch her, you can."

I watched his face change. He looked euphoric as if there was something that made him so happy that it made him mad.

"Well then, perhaps I should let the beast out for a bit. Those chains that bound him; domesticated him are breaking. The witch isn't here to keep him tied down."

"That's more like the Jasper I know."

Jasper tightened his grip on the pane and slid the broken window up. He jumped out and raced off into the darkness. I felt strange; afraid; angry; and yet so wonderful at the same time. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Charlotte's red eyes looking down on me.

"Don't worry too much Bella, Jasper can't die, he's so strong."

"But what if… he is strong isn't he?"

"Many many years ago Jasper saved my life. Maria, our maker, she made newborns for her army. She wanted territory in the south. Vampires fight over it all the time so she made us to be like cattle. We're only useful until we get older." Charlotte sat down next to me and bore a melancholic look on her face.

"Maria had Jasper train us in the way of war. He was good at it. He served under her lovingly and affectionately. She was his own personal goddess but I assume it was her natural authoritative nature and her beauty that captured him. Peter was his second, the only one I know other than Maria that was near equal strength."

Charlotte's eyes glazed over as if she were crying.

"It was also Jasper's job to eliminate the older newborns once their abnormal strength failed. Only the special ones were spared. I was one of the weak ones. Peter and I found mates in each other. Jasper wouldn't kill the mate of his best friend; but Maria wouldn't have that. Mates make people weak. Funny, she was the one who thought Jasper was her mate. Perhaps that was what made her weak. Jasper ran with Peter and I. We ran north to the Dakotas. We lived there until the First World War. Jasper and Peter had enlisted. After Jasper heard of a different life; one where he wouldn't have to feel the emotions of the humans he was killing. He wanted to see what was like. Little did we know that he wasn't coming back."

"It was Alice wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it took us three years to track him down. Carlisle was nice to us, he accepted our way of life. That Rosalie and her mate were a tad questioning with our choices but they understood how we lived. It was what we wanted. Then when saw Alice on Jasper's shoulder I saw a broken man. He was nothing like the honorable soldier that I once knew. She changed him." I took Charlotte's hand and squeezed it gently.

"What happened?"

"What I expected; Alice disapproved of us and made us leave. She said she had a vision that we were going to kill the whole town if we stayed. She began harping on about how we weren't good for him. So we left. We tried to stay in contact but I assume Alice intercepted every attempt we tried to contact him."

There was a light knock on my door and I turned to see Charlie standing there.

"So these vampires huh… Funny how big the world really is…"

"Dad, I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"Bells, I'm just glad that you're alright, but from now on tell me if you're going to leave. Don't keep things from me if you're trying to protect me; I love you and I want to know what's going on." I got up and gave him a hug.

"Now let's clean up this glass."

I heard nothing from Jasper all night and I was still awake when the morning rolled around. Charlie called me in sick and he took the day off to keep up pretenses. Charlotte had just not gone all together.

It wasn't until around noon Peter showed up. But Jasper was nowhere to be found.

"I kept up with them most of the night. Jasper went on with the wolves. I couldn't keep up. Jasper said to head back and keep the town under lockdown. No one is to leave or enter the town unless they pass certain criteria."

It seemed as if the whole world had gone to hell. Everything was falling apart just when everything seemed to be going right.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to answer it. No sooner had I opened the door two arms were locked around me and I felt my breath escape my lungs.

"Bells I'm sorry that we left but we had no choice!"

"Emmett… need… oxygen…"

"Sorry Bella…" I looked up at the big bear of a man who looked genuinely forgiving. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair and Rosalie appeared next to him.

"Indeed we are sorry Bella."

I felt a small bit of anger rise in my chest. This was Rosalie, self-centered, bitchy Rosalie. How was I supposed to believe that she cared?

"Yeah, Edward came back to us saying that you didn't mind our leaving. Even Carlisle thought it was weird. Edward said that he was going to ask you to come with us. I mean you did turn eighteen and all and you were already part-"

"Is that what he said?" It was as if my voice was miles away. Then I suddenly found my center. "That bastard…" I clenched my hands into fists, my nails digging into my palms. I could feel tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"He told me that he didn't want me to come. He said that he didn't love me anymore. T-that…" The tears had spilled over onto my cheeks. I felt cool hands on my face and I looked up to see Rosalie wiping away my tears.

"I thought t-that h-he loved me. He s-said it so many times… H-he… Why did he lie to me?" I felt Rosalie's arms around me and I felt my feet move and then I was on the couch.

"I don't know what was going through Edward's head only that he's been acting like a complete moron since we left you. Esme has hardly smiled and she hardly talks to Carlisle anymore. We all left something behind when we left. Emmett and I have come back to reclaim it."

I looked up at her golden eyes. She had one of those looks Mom had whenever she was trying to comfort me. Rosalie pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

"We're never going to leave Bella, never again…"

I don't know how long I cried but I know I stopped when I heard a phone ring and someone say Jasper's name. I was up in an instant.

"What about Jasper? Is he alright? What about Victoria? Is he coming back?"

"One question at a time Bells," Peter held the phone out to me. "Jasper's on the phone and he wants you." I took the phone a little too quickly and put it to my ear.

"Jasper?"

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah, um… Rosalie and Emmett showed up. They-"

"What? They came here? Who else…" He went silent.

"Alice isn't with them. I don't think she's ever going to come back."

"Good, everything will be better that way. Anyway, it's about Victoria. I backed off a bit and let her get comfortable. The wolves turned back once she entered Seattle. They couldn't risk the public seeing them. Bella, she has an army; an army of newborns. I didn't notice before because they're hunting the homeless. They're killing people no one would miss. I'm heading back now, don't worry; I'll be home before you know it darlin." I smiled a bit to myself and wiped the remaining tears from my cheeks.

"Alright, just don't worry too much, I'll be fine. I have so many looking out for me I don't want you worrying too."

"Alright darlin, oh and tell Peter if he doesn't keep his hands off of my things I'll tear his fingers off again."

"Again?"

"Long story, I'll tell it to you later." I laughed.

"I'll hold you to that." I heard the dial tone.

When I looked up I saw Peter standing behind Charlotte looking at me.

"What?"

"Umm Bella let's just say Peter is genuinely frightened and we'll say no more on that topic."

"Umm I guess you heard all that huh?"

"Yeah, and I don't want the loss of my fingers again. It took him three years until I convinced him to give them back. Do you know how hard it is to not be able to touch your wife when you're trying to make love to her without your fingers?" I held back my laughter.

"Alright, too much information!" I dropped the phone on the chair and put my hands over my ears. Emmett laughed.

"Bella, about Edward… After we left he and Alice…" Rosalie spoke reluctantly.

"I know what she and Edward have been up to. I assume it's one of the reason's he left." I felt the tears threatening to spill over.

"I wasn't good enough for him. And besides, he can take his damn lies up his ass."

"Isabella Marie Swan, who taught you to speak that way?" I spun to see Charlie standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh shit…"

Emmett laughed at me.

I woke the next morning ready to go to school. Then I find out they had to cancel school because somehow the roof collapsed on half the classrooms from heavy rain and _old age_.

When Charlie told me I swear I heard Emmett laughing.

That morning after Charlie left for work Emmett and Rosalie had come over. They had reopened the house again and started telling me about their visit to Newton's store.

"I swear the look on his face was priceless. He was scared practically shitless. Hey who broke his nose?" I almost spit out my water that I was drinking.

"I broke his nose?"

"So you were the one that did it? Nice one Bella. What did he do to deserve that?"

"Uh he-"

"He insulted her and made accusations before knowing the truth." I felt arms around my waist and warm breath on my neck. I jumped out of my skin.

"Jasper…"

"Sorry darlin," he breathed in my ear. Releasing me he looked at me with a small smile on his face. It was as if the world lit up again and soon I found myself smiling back.

"So what's this about a newborn army?" Jasper composed and eyed Emmett intently.

"Victoria wants Bella and I'm not going to let her get near her. But she's fast, almost as fast as Edward was. But there are ways around that. The wolves are making a parameter to run to make sure she doesn't get back into Forks. I don't think she will. That was recon. She also wanted to shake things up a bit and show that she was there and ready. Perhaps it was even her motive to lead some of us back to her base and ambush us and take us down." Jasper shrugged.

"Either way she is a threat, we should take her down before the Volturi decide to intervene." Peter said.

"But they already are here…"

**

* * *

**

More updates on the way loves!

**Please R&R! It's right below here**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_"But they already are here…"_

I don't know what came over me as those words left Jasper's lips but I felt all the blood drain from my body. There was another knock on the door and before I could make a move my father was there and as he opened the door he was pushed out of the way by a man with about the same body structure as Emmett.

"Who are-"

"Silence human." The man pushed him against the wall hard. I winced.

"Another man came in. He was thin, tall, and had this air of superiority about him. He had short curly chestnut hair. Then a small girl followed him, her long blonde curls made her look like a china doll. All of them sported vibrant red eyes.

"You haven't kept our secret well. You Cullens… telling humans about what we are." The little girl eyed me and my father carefully.

"What is that god awful smell?"The thin one asked.

"And who smells heavenly?" The Emmett sized one asked. I shrunk away. His head whipped around to face me.

"Jane, can I have her? We have to kill them anyway."

"Whatever, we came here for one reason only, to eliminate the threat and dispose of the Cullens for not obeying our laws. Plus we have to get rid of the humans that know about us. I see no reason why you cannot have her Felix."

"Ooh I'm going to have fun breaking y-"

"Take one step closer to her and it will be your last boy!" Jasper stood in front of me, he growled and I could feel sheer anger and power rolling off him in waves.

"And who are you blondie?"

"I am her mate, and you should watch your stance, it's full of openings." Jasper sounded cocky.

"Huh, a human having a vampire for a mate? This is comical!" he lunged.

Before I could even react Jasper hand toppled him to the floor and held him there in a vice-like grip; his arms twisted around to him back.

"You have nothing on me boy. I have years against you and more experience than even your elite guard!" He tighten his grip and Felix groaned loudly.

"Jane… h-help me…"

"You're pathetic asking for my help Felix." The girl Jane stepped forward to me. I felt her eyes on me and I could swear they were glazing over.

"Bella move!" I looked to see Emmett and Rosalie moving toward me. The other vampire was already at them, tossing them to the ground easily.

"Wait here for a moment."

He looked at me and then his face was full of worry.

"Jane are you-"

"Of course I am you fool! It's not working on her!" Jane hissed at me and flung herself at me. I closed my eyes waiting for the killing blow. I felt none. When I opened my eyes I saw Jasper with hand over Jane's eyes, holding her up by one hand in the air.

"Don't touch my mate!" he snarled.

"Jasper…" Charlotte made to approach him.

"Don't touch me woman!" His own voice seemed miles away to me.

"Jasper please…" I touched his shoulder and he looked at me. His eyes were rich amber.

"She was going to kill you. I-"

"I know Jasper but I'm safe now, please… calm down… please…" I begged him putting my hand on him arm.

"I don't need your help to filthy human! If he wants to kill me then let him! At least then it gives Aro a reason to kill him and his pathetic family!"

"They are no longer my family! That blood no longer satisfies me! That blood, that blood of the innocent… It ran like rivers down my lips and chin. And I loved it! I was me again, THE GOD OF WAR!" He took Jane and threw her to Felix who was now standing.

"Go back to your master and tell him this; the God of War answers to no one and if he sends his lackeys here again, come himself, perhaps then I might consider listening. Oh and yes, he will know who I am. He knows everyone from my dear Maria's mind. He'll know of what I speak."

"You're him… that vampire that was in the Southern Wars. Maria's second… The God of War… you're him?" The thin one stepped forward.

Jasper nodded.

"Jane, let's just go. We stand no chance here."

"What do you mean Demetri? I have my power I can-"

"You would be dead before you could use it. My powers only helped in finding them. This man has years against us. We cannot face him. Even Aro would barely stand a chance. He is one of the most feared vampires next to us! We of the guard only have the name of the Volturi and the years of their training. The training of the Southern Wars was different. It was always to kill. We only know how to capture! Understand the difference between us!" Demetri was trembling as he looked at me.

"And then there is the only thing that can tame the beast. If she were a vampire she would be a powerful one. Even now I cannot find her with my power even though she is right in front of me. A shield for the soldier… How insanely poetic…" He laughed grimly and turned to Felix. He nodded in agreement.

"Jane lets go."

"Fine… you haven't seen the last of the Volturi." She looked at me and smiled wickedly.

"Know this, when we come back, you'll be the first I kill."

I watched them leave and no sooner had they disappeared into the darkness my legs gave out and I fell to the ground. Jasper was at my side in an instant.

"Darlin' you alright?"

"You're back to normal right?"

"Yeah…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. I felt his arms around me and I let myself drift into darkness. I needed to shut myself down. The last thing I remembered was the feeling of Jasper's lips on my forehead.

When I woke up it was morning, 2 A.M. to be exact. I was in my bed and I could hear Charlie snoring in his room down the hall. I tried to sit up but I felt a hand push me back down. The cool hand then disappeared into the darkness.

"You should rest."

"Jasper?"

"Yes darlin?" I felt my chest tighten.

"Where are you?"

"You still can bear to see my face after what happened?" I reached out in the darkness for him. I felt his hand brush my own.

"Jasper, you'll always be Jasper no matter what. Just because you have this different side to yourself doesn't mean that I don't like you any less." I felt his hand on my own. I watched as he appeared from the darkness, the moonlight cascading over his shoulders, his other hand running through his blonde hair. I could see the faint sparkle to his skin that came from when he went out in sunlight.

"Tomorrow could I show you something?"

"Of course," I said as he pressed his face into my hair. I could feel his jaw against my neck. I could hear his breathing while his hands held my wrists, slowly massaging them.

"What did you mean earlier, about me being your mate?" Jasper stopped all action.

"I… I don't know why I said those things but… I just feel like I know that us, you and me… it just feels so right. It's strange… I always thought Alice was my soulmate; she just helped me find hope, a way to keep _him_ at bay… I always thought that was what I wanted…"

"Jasper that person… no, that part of you, he will always be you and you will always be you. What I'm trying to say is that no matter what part of you makes up you I will always love you." He pulled away from me then. His face was obstructed in darkness.

"You… you love me?"

"I…" Had I really said that? Did I really love him? The words tossed around in my head and images of him and those feelings. I had always had this strange attraction to Jasper but had it really been his doing? Was it really all one-sided?

"I do… I think… I always have this part of me always has I think." I reached out to touch his face but he grasped my hand tight. Then his other hand brushed my cheek and he cupped my face. In an instant I felt his lips over my own. I moaned into his mouth.

His hands went up and touched the sides of my neck gently. He was lifting my face to his, cupping it and leading me in this act of passion. I felt heat rush through me and every fiber of my being was focused on him. It was amazing.

I felt his hands move slowly, pulling at the buttons of my shirt. He was careful and slow; making each movement like it was his last. I slipped my shoulders from my shirt and I threw it from me. He released my lips and I gasped for breath.

"Jas-per… w-what about Peter and Charlotte?"

"They went back to the house with Emmett and Rosalie. The wolves are running the parameter. It's just you and me darlin."

He kissed his way down my chest stopping to nuzzle my breasts held in place by my lacy bra. He left a trail of kisses until he stopped at my pants. He looked up at me and captured my lips again. One of his hands massaged my left breast while his other hand pulled my jeans off my legs.

He tugged at my equally lacy underwear and I gasped against his lips. I pressed my legs together tightly. He pulled away from me.

"Don't worry darlin. I'll be gentle."

"It's not that… it's just I've never done this before." I felt my face fill with my blush.

"You mean to tell me all the time you were with Edward he never touched you?" I shook my head.

"He could hardly kiss me without having trouble."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll be extra, extra gentle." He smiled brightly and I felt his lips on my forehead.

His hands were behind me, searching for the clasp to my bra. Once he found it he pulled the lace from me so quickly I gasped when the cool air hit my skin. His lips were on one of my nipples immediately. He began sucking and nipping lightly. My lips trembled as light moans escaped them.

His hands were so soft and cool against my skin. I felt as if my own was on fire. One of his hands traced the contours of my body down to my underwear. I heard a small rip and felt him pull the fabric from me.

"You know I liked those."

"I'll have Charlotte take you out and you can buy more."

"Fair enough…"

I gasped when his palm pressed against my abdomen, his index finger pressed against the outside of my folds. I felt a pang of fear course through me. My hands found their way into his hair. I tugged softly on his blonde curls. They were like silk in my fingers.

As I pulled his head toward myself to press his lips to my own his finger entered me and I had to bite down on my lip to keep myself from screaming. It felt strange but wonderful at the same time. I loved it. And it scared me.

"Don't be scared darlin." He pressed his forehead to my own and I looked into his amber eyes. They were rimmed with black. He moved his finger in and out of me and I squirmed at his touch. My breath came in ragged gasps. I was lost in the pleasure and didn't notice much until he added another finger. I gripped his shoulders and bit my lip. I didn't want to wake Charlie.

My lips trembled and soon I tasted blood. I felt Jasper's movements cease. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was eyeing me out of the darkness, the moonlight on his face illuminating every angle in his face.

"Jasper… I-"

"No, don't…" He pressed his lips to mine and I felt his tongue lick my lip. He added another finger in me. I was wet, and slick; his pumping fingers making sounds from between my legs. I moaned into his lips and a low growl rumbled in his throat.

"Darlin, I'm going to put myself in you now. It will hurt at first but it will feel good later. It always hurts the first time." I nodded and he pulled his fingers from me. He licked them clean. I felt a rush of heat hit my face.

He pulled away from me. He was straddling me, kneeling. I watched as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it away. He unbuckled his belt and I heard it fall on the floor.

He tore off his pants and knelt there in front of me completely bare. My eyes passed over his swollen erection and I held my breath for a moment. It was the first time I had really seen one. Then he was on me.

I felt myself being moved so I was lying on my back. I looked up to see Jasper positioning himself between my legs, his hands firmly on my hips. I felt the tip of his sex pressed against me. I looked straight in to his eyes. When he entered me it was as if I were being filled to the brim with something so warm and big. I felt so warm and full.

He pulled out and pushed back into me and I felt a sharp pain and I let out a small yelp of pain. He stopped and I shook my head.

"D-don't stop…" I breathed heavily.

He moved slowly and I felt that fullness leave then come back and hit something deep in my stomach. It felt weird but so… fulfilling.

He began to move faster always being careful of the fact I was breakable. Even the grip he had on my waist was mildly painful. Soon there was nothing in my mind but the pure pleasure that the man before me was making me feel. I almost screamed in euphoria when this warm rush filled me and Jasper thrust deeper into me than he ever had. I moaned into his lips when they crashed down upon my own. We lay there, his body hovering over my own, his flaccid cock still inside me. I didn't want the moment to end.

Jasper pulled himself from me and I felt a light sheet being put over me. It was softer than the ones that I usually had.

"Sleep…"

"Will you stay with me?" I heard the clink of his belt. He stepped into the moonlight light sparkles appeared, only a few but they vanished as I felt the bed sink as he sat next to me.

"I wouldn't leave you even if the world was ending darlin." I felt his lips on my forehead and I laid back. My head hit the pillow and he wrapped his arms around me. I drifted off to my dreams; with the man I loved holding me all the way.

**

* * *

**

One more! *makes heart*

**Please R&R! It's right below here**


	10. Chapter 10

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

I woke up completely naked with Jasper's arms still around me.

"Good mornin' darlin." He kissed me on the lips and then my nose. I went to sit up but everything ached.

"Don't move, I'm sorry, I was trying to be gentle and I only ended up hurting you more…"

"I'm fine just sore; I need to get to the shower…"

Jasper lifted me then and carried me, wrapped in the sheet, to the bathroom. He let the water run warm. He unwrapped me from my makeshift robe and lowered me into the water. I hissed at the sudden change in temperature. I then could see the bruises he left on me. My waist had two distinct handprints on each side of my hips. Various lighter ones were on my wrists and across my chest. How was I going to explain this to the four other vampires in the house?

"What's wrong, please… is it something I have done?" I looked up to see Jasper with a hurt look on his face.

"It's just… how do we tell them? What do I tell Charlie? I don't think I can outright tell him that I just had sex with my vampire boyfriend."

"I'm your boyfriend?"

"Well it's easier and more understandable than calling you my mate even though I guess that's what we are." I lifted some water and let it fall through my fingers. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I once again looked up at him.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine Jasper. These bruises are only temporary, they'll fade. But you know, what happened last night; I loved it. Um… perhaps we could do it again… once I've healed since these bruises are a tad sore… I mean I'd like-"

He put a finger over my lips.

"I'd love to darlin." I smiled brightly as he gave me that lusty smirk. He sat down next to the side of the tub gently running his fingers through my hair. I think I was blushing the whole time.

When we picked out my outfit, a long-sleeved blue v-neck with jeans and my black converse; we went downstairs. Peter and Charlotte sat on the couch, Charlotte sitting on Peter's lap. Rosalie stood by the window looking out and Emmett sat in Charlie's chair.

"Bella, your Dad left for work a couple hours ago. The school is still under repair because of the 'accident' and I guess the teachers are going around giving us stuff to do that's due once the school gets fixed." Emmett said with a slight smirk.

"Emmett, she knows you did it, it's just easier to tell her why." Rosalie said hitting his arm lightly. Jasper leaned down and spoke in my ear.

"It's easier to keep the town on lockdown when everyone is at home. Charlie suggested that the teachers give us work to do at home to try to prevent any car traffic. You never know if Victoria's lackeys are going to start attacking people in their cars. It's just easier to protect everyone this way."

"So, took you two long enough." I turned to Peter and he laughed. Then it hit me. I blushed violently.

"Peter stop picking on her." Charlotte hit him over the head and he stopped laughing.

"Hey he did the same to me when I first mate with you."

"Yes but the situations are different. She's still human." Emmett was eyeing us with a confused look on his face. Then after a few seconds of awkward silence he burst out laughing.

"Y-you a-and h-her! I d-didn't t-t-think you had it in y-you!" He roared with laughter and I buried my red face in my hands.

"Em, shut up…" Rosalie scoffed and I felt her beside me. I looked up to see her understanding face looking into my own.

"You know I always did think that you were a problem for our family. I thought that you would tell others about us but you didn't. I also couldn't see why you would want to have this life when there was all that humanity out there for you." She had this melancholic look on her face now.

"I was never given a choice into this life. Even now I wouldn't have chosen it but it's the life I have to live so I will live it and be happy about it. And I am; I wouldn't have found Emmett if I hadn't been pushed into this life. And I have to assume, that you wouldn't have found Jasper without meeting us and having Edward break your heart. Jasper has that gift to mend what's broken. You have this gift to make everything right. You're bringing this family back together Bella." Rosalie smiled a genuine smile, it was the first time I ever saw her do it. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Esme with a small smile on her pale face.

"It's good to see you dear. I've missed you, all of you." She pulled me into a small hug and I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"Carlisle is at the hospital asking for his job back. We've made the excuse that we tried living in California but we just didn't feel like home." Esme smiled and pulled Jasper into a hug.

"Mother… it does feel good to say that again." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yes it does feel good to be back home. Now dear, you must tell me about what happened with the Volturi. Rosalie mentioned that they were here." Jasper's face changed to his serious face, the one he wore just before the water broke and he became that _other_ Jasper.

"I have to explain to you something of my past that I left out. When I left the Southern Army I spent some time with the Volturi. I lived with them. It's a piece of my past that I don't like even more so than that of when I worked for Maria."

"I was one of those that helped Aro recruit those with special powers. I owe him nothing now. I helped him gain Jane and Alec you know. I gave Jane this false sense of love towards Aro, it turned out she really did care for him. Every so often I influenced him into showing her some kind of compassion. It kept her tied to him. Alec followed his sister everywhere and was her everlasting guardian."

"He knew what I was up to and threatened me. I relayed this to Aro and he made Jane and Alec his personal guard. He moved me to being Caius's companion."

"He has had his share of heartbreak; it makes him the kind of person who hates seeing those in love. It reminds him too much of his loss."

"I lived with them for a few years. Marcus could see that it was just making me more reluctant to live. He told me that I had this tie, this bond with something that I had to follow. I left then and Aro said that I was welcome to come back if I ever needed a home."

"I found Alice in that small diner I thought I had found what I was looking for. But it was like being put in another prison. I wasn't who I was; I didn't feel like a vampire anymore. Then when Alice left me I felt like I was that vampire again; free."

Jasper took my hand and pulled me into a small kiss.

"If Alice didn't leave I don't think I would have found what I really needed; that person that would accept me as a whole." I smiled and took his hand and squeezed gently.

It was a strange feeling that passed over me then. It was bliss, sadness, hope, and love all mixed together. I didn't mind feeling it.

The front door opened and Jacob rushed in, he was wearing only a pair of dirty jeans. He looked like he had gained almost fifty pounds of pure muscle.

"Jake, what the heck happened to you?"

"I went through the change, Bells you got to get to the hospital, some vamp attacked your father. He's fine, just a couple broken ribs and a concussion. But still you better head over there. Dr. Fang is taking care of him."

"Normally I'd begin scolding you about you're nickname for Carlisle but I'm going to let it slide this time." I turned to Jasper.

"I'll drive."

Charlie sat in the hospital bed looking rather sour.

"I'm fine I really don't see what the fuss is about."

"Dad, you just had your car turned over by a vampire and you're still alive thanks to Jake and Seth. You could have been killed today."

"Yeah but I wasn't."

"Yeah but you still could have been." I kissed his bandaged forehead and I heard him groan in pain. "You see? Even now you're in pain."

"No that was groan of disappointment."

"Liar."

"Isabella…"

"Alright alright, sorry, I just worry about you alright." I sat down next to him and he patted my hand.

"Well Carlisle said I'll heal up fine as long as I don't move."

"Then don't move."

"Easier said than done, here I am in the hospital while you are home alone." I pursed my lips.

"Jasper is staying with me."

"Speaking of Jasper what's going on with you two? Earlier you seemed rather buddy buddy." I felt my face heat up.

"Umm, Jasper is kind of… well…"

"Do you mind if I interrupt?" I turned to see Jasper standing in the doorway of the hospital room. "Chief Swan, I would like to speak with you, in private please."

"Of course."

I stood and walked past Jasper. He brushed my hand lightly and smiled to me with reassurance. I stood there in the doorway for just a moment and then I turned to walk down the hall. I stood at the small reception area where a nurse sat at a desk. She looked at me with an apologetic face. I've seen her many of the times I had visited the hospital, each time she wore that same face. I always wondered if it was just pretence and part of the job.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again." I turned to see Carlisle standing there in his white coat, a stethoscope around his neck. He was smiling and pulled me into a hug. I watched the nurse's face turn to one of pure jealousy. Well that answered my musings.

Carlisle pulled me along the hallway heading back toward Charlie's room.

"Jasper was telling me earlier about how he and you, well, consummated your relationship." I blushed. "Are you feeling any pain at all? If so I would recommend taking your generic pain medication. I'm also not sure if there is any risk of a pregnancy since well, we are what we are and I don't know what the effects are with us and humans, well mating but-"

"Carlisle, I know you're being your doctor self but please, Jasper is being careful; I'm being careful. He's really taking my healing into consideration, it's the only time he's ever treated me as if I were made of glass. Truthfully I think it's one of the only times he will. He knows how much I hate being treated like that." I stopped and held my shirt over my chest. I smiled gently to myself.

"You really care for him don't you, much more than you did Edward."

"Yeah… Jasper just has this way about him; he doesn't treat me like I'm breakable even though I am. He tells me when something is wrong and doesn't keep things from me and if he does he'll tell me. He told me about Victoria and knowing Edward he probably would have kept it from me. The same with the Volturi; I'm glad that Jasper told me about them and his past affiliation with them. It means he trusts me like I trust him."

We walked to the room and as I entered I saw Jasper bowing low to Charlie.

"Jasper…"

He came over to me and kissed my cheek.

"I was asking Charlie if I could have permission to court you. It's a little old for these times but it was how I was raised. I'd rather not just take you and whisk you away, although it did sound rather appealing." He kissed my forehead and looked towards Carlisle.

"You've been drinking human blood…"

"It's who I am. I have control now, more control than I had before."

"I'm proud of you, even if you've chosen something I cannot bear to do. You've chosen something that you live by and you control. I've always said that the bloodlust doest control us if we control it. My son…" Carlisle pulled Jasper into a hug and I watched them both smile.

"I have taken Bella as my mate and I intend to change her sometime after we graduate. I want her to finish it before I take her away for that year." Carlisle was nodding.

"It sounds reasonable. Have to discussed this with Charlie?"

"Yes, he's agreed as long as he gets his goodbye and we keep him updated. We'll come back and visit every so often. I explained how we have to move from place to place to keep from being found out. He understands." I went over and put my hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"You're going to change me?"

"It is what you want right?" I smiled and pressed my lips together.

"Yes, I don't want to age anymore than I need to. I want to… well stay with you."

"Will you promise me one thing though?" I nodded. "Don't put up a fuss?" I nodded again. "I'm not going to change you till you're twenty." I opened my mouth but shut it quickly.

"It's only two more years and allow me that much. I want to know you, love you as you are; the human you. I want to share that time with you and then I want you to experience as much as you can with the humanity you have left."

"Alright, let's make sure these next couple years are some of the best then." I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. I took his hand and let my fingers slip through his. They fit together so nicely. Carlisle went over to speak with Charlie. It was wonderful just having Jasper with me. He lifted his empty hand and brushed a stray bit of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear.

"Come with me." I pulled me through the hallway to the stairs. We walked up to the roof on the next floor. It was rather simple, a small helipad and some lights but no security cameras. The sky was clear except for a few clouds that blocked the sun. Jasper stood in the doorway and I looked at him quizzically. He motioned for me to step back. I did.

As the sun came out he stepped into the light. His skin sparkled brilliantly but then I saw them. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

Scars much like my own could be seen next to the skin that sparkled. The scars did not shine like the rest of him.

"I've been in many fights and many times I've been injured. These scars, when most vampires see them they see that I'm an experienced fighter. Sure many of the stronger vampires don't have a scratch on them but, when they see one as torn up as I am; they know that that vampire is one that knows war." He approached me and cupped my cheek.

"Can you still bear to look at this murderer?"

"I… I don't care if you're a murderer Jasper. You're still you, you're still the person I'm falling in love with." He laughed lightly.

"So you haven't fallen for me yet?"

"Oh I have, just not completely."

"Well then we'll have to remedy that." His hands were around my waist and he pulled me to himself and my arms held his back, pulling him to me as well. We stayed like that for awhile; wrapped in each other's arms, listening to the other's breathing.

**

* * *

**

And here we go! Three updates in one day! Thank you vacation! Don't forget the reviews! I need them; and my lovely muse to survive! *makes heart* *feeds plot bunnies* They're so cute and fluffy!

**Please R&R! It's right below here**


	11. Chapter 11

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"So if I carry the four then divide it by _x_ the answer should be, 9xy (7y)?"

"Correct." I sighed in relief when Jasper said that.

"Math is defiantly not one of my strong points."

"It isn't mine either but when you're a vampire your mind works differently, you'll find that you think much faster than humans and remember almost everything you've said, heard, and seen."

Jasper and I had been working on the work that the teachers had assigned everyone. Later Angela was coming over to work on the English project with me. Jasper was in a different class and had to write a report. Fortunately for him and his vampire mind he had already finished it.

I worked through most of the booklet but I still had a few pages left so asking Jasper to help me through it seemed like a better idea than trying to figure everything out myself.

I laid back to rest my head against the headboard of my bed.

"It's been almost a week since Charlie was attacked, why do you think Victoria hasn't attacked yet?"

"It probably has something to do with the fact we're so well defended. She'll make her move soon enough. I realize know that we've relied much on Alice. She was able to tell us the weather in the future so we would know when it was sunny and we should stay away from school. It's the same with when there were certain unwanted visitors, nomads, that came through and that we had turn back." Jasper seemed to be far away now.

"A part of me will always care for Alice no matter how much she hurt me. I suppose the same could be said for you with Edward."

"If I had never loved Edward then I would have never been able to make myself stronger and I wouldn't have found you." I held his hand and he leaned in to kiss me. The booklet fell from my hands and plopped on the floor. My hands went to his hair and I let his tongue slip into my mouth and guide me in this art of passion.

His hands were on my arms rubbing them up and down, the sweet friction sending me into my own personal heaven. My hands trailed down his body and I gripped the bottom of his shirt and tugged it upwards. He broke contact with my lips and lifted his arms as I pulled his shirt off him. My hands pressed against his bare chest and I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"Just let me hold you like this." We laid down my face buried in his chest while his arms wrapped around me. I was used to the coolness of his skin and soon it would be winter. It would be harder to hold him so I wanted as much contact as possible with him. We lay like that for a while, his fingers running through my hair. Every so often he would kiss my hair and press his lips to my forehead. A loud knock on my door interrupted the sweet moment.

I got up and looked at Jasper who was smirking at me and I stuck out my tongue in a playful fashion. I opened the door to see Angela there with a small smile on her face.

"Angela, you're here early, come in." She stopped short in the doorway.

"Umm I'm not interrupting anything am I?" I shook my head and Jasper let out a small chuckle.

"No, I was just asking him to leave."

"Bella…" He walked over and kissed my forehead. "I'll just come over later darlin." He gripped my hand and squeezed it tight and then let it slip from his fingers. I sat on my bed and Angela sat next to me.

"So you and Jasper…"

"Yes…"

"Well I think that he's good for you. It seems that he really cares for you. You know we were worried when you showed up with him after we hear the Cullens had left. Jessica thought it was because you did something, then I heard about Mike. Truthfully I think she's just spiting you for what you did to him. He did deserve it by the way." I smiled.

"Let's get going on this project shall we?"

Ever since Carlisle and Esme came back we've been using their home as our headquarters of sorts. Every so often one of the wolves would check in and update on the happenings around the parameter. Jasper would bring me there almost every day and we would go home at night.

As Jasper drove up the long driveway to the house I could see fresh snow on the ground as well as some more falling from the sky. It was beautiful. We pulled into the driveway and I noticed a car that was never there. It was bright yellow and looked like it had a thing for speed. As soon as we stepped out of the car Jasper pulled me away and stood in front of me growling.

"Bastard dares to show his face here…" He hissed and balled his hands into fists. The great oak door opened and out bounced Alice. She wore a smile on her face and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Bella I'm so glad to see you! I miss-"

A loud growl of fury echoed from inside the house. Edward appeared in the doorway and I felt my chest heave. A sharp pain seemed to swell within me and I watched as Edward stalked toward us. Jasper put a hand in front of me and pushed me back until I was braced against the car.

"You tainted her… You stripped her from her innocence!" Edward growled.

"It wasn't just my choice. If she didn't want it then I wouldn't have taken her. She's almost a grown woman Edward! If she and I hadn't done it she would have done it with another man! You left her and still you think you can keep her locked away in a glass case like some fragile doll!"

"But she is fragile! A single move could-"

"That's what makes us different. I've drunk human blood; I've been able to control my lust for her blood. I know that she can be broken easily but I treat her like an equal! I don't hide things from her! I told her about Victoria! We should have killed her when we had the chance but you were the one who said that we should pull back and protect her! Now look where we are!"

"At least I wasn't the one who seduced her; who planted false feelings in her head and made her question everything."

"Will you both just stop?" I stepped forward and pressed my hand to Jasper's chest. He was on the verge of breaking; his eyes were a dark onyx. I turned to face Edward.

"You left me in those woods saying you didn't love me and didn't want me. Now I hear from the others that you said that I didn't want anything to do with you after what happened with Jasper. I have all the right to want you dead Edward Cullen, but I can't fathom seeing you dead. Even now a part of me still longs and loves you. I hope you understand my decision."

"I never wanted to hurt you. There was a time when I went to Alice searching for something and I came back with her love and I felt so guilty but it felt so right to be with her. She was my equal in many ways, more so than you. But I still loved you and I didn't want you hurt. So I put you in that glass case hoping that I could leave you there. But-"

"But you couldn't keep her there hoping she would forever be oblivious to your actions. You could have done so for years but eventually one of us would have told her."

"I realize there is no possible way for you to forgive me Bella… but, can you forgive Alice… she misses you more and hurts far more than any of us…"

Jasper laughed grimly. "Forgive _her_? Why should I possibly forgive her? She tore my dead un-beating heart out when she announced her divorce with me and how she was going to run off with you!"

"Alice knew from the start that she would be hurting you!"

"What are you talking about?" I put my hand on Jasper's shoulder in hopes to soothe him. His eyes were darkening.

"J-Jazz… I knew t-that you and I w-were never meant to be. T-that day w-when I saw you in t-the diner; I had a vision… you weren't w-with me… y-you were with Bella… p-please… forgive me." Alice put her face in her hands and sobbed, unable to produce tears.

"Jasper…" I looked up at his face. His jaw was set and his eyes were piercing. He looked down at me and his expression softened.

"Jasper, I'm not asking you to forgive them but I'm just going to ask that you be civil… for me?"

He smiled softly and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I can do that darlin." He kissed the tip of my nose and looked at Edward. They seemed to be exchanging something through thought. Edward nodded and put his arms around Alice. The two of them walked upstairs and I turned my attention to the rest of the onlookers.

"So is everything cool? I don't want to see you two going at it again, you almost tore the house down last time."

I looked at Emmett quizzically. I looked up at Jasper. "Last time?"

"I almost slipped up back in South Dakota. Edward had a problem with my thoughts and thought he could beat it out of me. I lost my senses and began acting on my primal nature. Carlisle had to reattach a few of my fingers and his arm."

"Oh…"

He looked down at me with an eyebrow arched.

"That's all you can say?"

"Jasper, I've been bitten and tortured by a vampire and I grew up in Arizona where there were drug deals and shootings in front of my school. I think I can handle it." Jasper leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to my nose.

"A kitten trying to be a lioness…"

"This kitten still has claws." He smiled.

"Rightly so…"

**

* * *

**

Okay firstly, I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the more resent ones... Secondly I've happened upon Repo! The Genetic Opera and it's been a bit of an inspiration for my plots for NaNoWriMo this year and I hope to accomplish that 50,000 word story. So expect little to no updates in November my lovlies.  
On another note I've been on vacation working on The Innocent & The Damned as well as something from Kuroshitsuji and R!TGO

The next chapter will have Victoria in it... and maybe another obstacle in the way of Jasper's and Bella's love!

**Please R&R! It's right below here**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Jasper left with Rosalie to tell Charlie I would be staying at their house for the night. I sat with a book open on my lap but I wasn't reading. Rain had started to fall and I was watching it run down the glass window.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see Alice.

"Can I talk with you? I can understand if you don't but-"

"Alice, it's okay. Come sit." I patted the other side of the sofa next to me.

"I'm sorry about Jasper… I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have kept things from him… no, everyone. I was selfish. I just wanted something since all that I can remember was having nothing. I felt like he needed me, and truthfully, I needed him."

I looked down at my feet. I felt so much now. I felt guilty that I took such a thing away from Alice. I was angry that she was making me feel guilty. I was missing Jasper.

"I won't lie that I loved Edward, but now I think all I loved about him was the allure. I got to him and broke down his walls but didn't see me as an equal. Sure he was a super human vampire but I don't like being treated like glass." I looked up into her face.

"Edward loved me but I think it was your vision that made him think differently. The fact he was able to stray from me so easily just shows that he wasn't a hundred percent into it."

"You really love Jasper don't you?"

I could feel the tears threaten to fall.

"Yes… I love him, all of him. And I know he loves me back. I'm not glass to him. I'm not afraid of the God of War. Jasper is strong and he will keep me safe."

"The southern drawl is rather sexy too." I giggled and nodded.

"Yes it is."

We laughed and talked about Jasper and Alice even told me some things about her and Edward. For some reason it didn't bother me. I was over Edward. But I think deep down I would never forgive him. Alice on the other hand was hard not to…

I sat on a stool watching Alice cook for me. Nothing fancy just macaroni and cheese.

"Is it normal for Jasper and Rosalie to be gone this long? I didn't think I lived that far away."

"They might be talking to the wolves or perhaps they went to hunt. Still, they would have called." Alice seemed to stare off into space and she stayed like that for a few moments.

"Alice…"

Her head snapped to me.

"Bella run, run now and don't look back; Carlisle!" He was in the room in an instant.

"Ali-"

Carlisle shut his lips quickly and Alice's mouth was just a blur. Carlisle stiffened and took my hand. Then we were out the door and I was in his arms. The scenery whipped by me.

"Carlisle what's going on?"

"Victoria is attacking. She sent some newborns to attack your father but Jasper and Rosalie will take care of it. Victoria is coming here so I'm to take you to the border and let the Quileute boys take care of you. We'll handle her."

"So I'm like bait?"

"In a sense but don't think of yourself like that." I felt Carlisle's grip on my shoulder tighten. I knew he was trying to keep calm but I also knew that they must be behind us.

All of a sudden he stopped and I was on my own feet. Carlisle stood in front of me, crouching, waiting for the moment to attack.

Then I felt something soft brush my hand. I turned to see a large wolf; russet brown. He was nuzzling me. I looked into his eyes and everything fell into place.

"Hi Jake… I wish I could have seen you like this under better circumstances." It looked like he nodded but then he turned and growled in the direction Carlisle and I had come from.

"Bella go with him, go back to the reservation."

"No, I need to see her. I hav-"

"Oh yes, poor sweet little Bella must speak. The little human whore who jumps at the chance to have a vampire in her hold… I saw Edward and that little fairy you know. A pity the idiots didn't stay away longer I could have killed you with just that one here."

"No one but you and your pitiful army is going to die today Victoria."

Peter and Charlotte appeared as if out of nowhere. Peter spoke in a tone I never heard he speak before.

"I am The Major's second and I fight in his stead when he I otherwise occupied. I will face you for now."

"Riley, you can face him. Diana take the girl."

They moved so quickly that I could barely get a glimpse of what was going on. I felt Jacob tug on my shirt but I shook my head.

"Jake, I don't want to leave and no know if they die. If they do then I can't do anything to stop that but I'll know. I need to know if such a thing happens." I didn't want any more lies or twisted truths. I've been lied to enough.

Then everything seemed to stop. Peter threw Riley into a tree and it was only then I noticed he was headless. Charlotte had been more violent with her newborn. The girl Diana was torn in quite a few pieces.

"You see Victoria you are no match for us."

She turned and Jasper was there. I felt hope swell in my chest.

"You have killed too many to deserve life. May _God_ have mercy on your soul." Charlotte spoke venomously.

It was then Jasper struck. There was a blur of red and then I felt something collide with me. I fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of me. Carlisle was next to me but I put a hand up to stop him. As I sat up I saw a young boy leaping at me. Jacob collided with him and they began to fight as well.

It was like my brain was on overdrive; the mixture of pain and adrenaline keeping me awake and sane. Peter and Charlotte stood like stone sentries watching Jasper battle with Victoria.

There was a sickening crack and I watched as Jasper threw Victoria into a tree, wood splintered and formed a mold of her imprint. Jasper's eyes were a deep crimson, he was the God of War now.

* * *

So here it is, the next chapter. I hope it's not too short but I've had a lack of inspiration lately and music is my only muse since my last one... well lets just say he isn't my muse anymore. I've taken up knitting so I'm making HP house scarves not sure when the next post will be. I'm working a bit on TI&TD but it won't be up yet. I think I might take a break and start this fic that's been bugging me to write. 3 ya my reviewers and 3 ya to all my readers, you guys are the bestest ever

**Please R&R! It's right below here**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stripped  
****Rating: M  
****Pairing: **Jasper x Bella  
**Summary: **One thing I was absolutely sure of... Jasper... was my monster. Bella suddenly notices that her dreams no longer are of the bronze haired vampire she loves but instead of a honey blonde vampire with an uncanny lust for her blood. What is the cause?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, the quotes used, or the music associated with this fan fiction  
**NOTE:** THERE WILL BE OOC! (Like I gave Bella a little more backbone)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

I watched as Victoria sat up. Her face was a mixture of fury and pain at the same time. But then she broke into a smile and then she laughed. It chilled my blood.

"My little dear, how I commend you for your efforts! You have not seduced one but two vampires? What would you dear father think? Then again he cannot even breathe anymore!" Her voice was like liquid fire that passed through my veins.

"What did you do to him?" I stepped forward, pushing past Peter and Charlotte. Victoria just laughed.

"What did you do?"

"I ate him." Her face was smug and I could feel the blood drain from my face. It was as if my entire world had shattered into a million glass pieces.

I turned and ran. I needed to know, I needed to clarify the truth.

_She must be lying! She has to be lying!_

I hadn't run more than a yard away from them when something ran into my side. I was flung into a tree and I could hear the crack and groan of the wood hitting my body. I could barely breathe.

As I hit the ground a force was by me in an instant, pulling my hair up, yanking a tugging; making me wince in pain.

"Now do you want your precious little human dead or alive, _God of War_?" Victoria's voice seemed far away but I could still hear the malice she spat out with Jasper's title.

Jasper had said something but I couldn't hear what it was. But what I did hear was Victoria.

"Riley, send her to meet her father."

I felt a sharp pain and I felt Riley suck on my neck. There was very little pain that I felt, like every emotion, every feeling was gone. I became vaguely aware that I was being lifted until I saw Jasper's face. Then I saw the blood on his lips.

The pain came suddenly and with a fury that consumed me. I opened my mouth but no scream came out. My breathing was ragged and I could hear my rapidly beating heart in my head. It was then I slipped into darkness. I didn't dare open my eyes.

In my delirium of pain I began to hear voices. Some were loud while others were soft but all sound was muffled as if it were being caught, keeping me from my own sanity. But soon the voices died away and I was left in my darkened silence.

From behind my lids I could see a soft red glow; as if light were being shined on me. But soon that too left. The pain seemed to be my only companion now.

It was around the time I could begin to smell the soft perfume of the cotton that I realized what was happening. I was becoming a vampire. The pain had seemed to increase in intensity but I could smell this soft aroma of baking bread and sea water comforting me. And one that was always present was the smell of rain and something masculine… it reminded me of the Black Ice air fresheners that Charlie… _had_ used…

That scent seemed to stay with me forever now.

I don't know how much time had passed but I knew that the pain was just getting worse. I vaguely remember how all of this happened. But I remembered red; red eyes looking back at me out of the dark haze.

All of a sudden I felt nothing. There was no heartbeat no sound, just quiet. But it was a pleasant quiet, one that held serenity and calm.

When I opened my eyes for the first time as a vampire I saw the dust in the air. It was so clear, so easy to see. I sat up and looked around. There was nothing but woods around me now. A light rain had fallen and my clothes were damp. Something itched at my brain, something familiar; something painful.

I pushed such feelings aside and stood. I could hear the birds and the animals underground. I could hear the wind and taste the air. The sun came out and hit me. The sparkling diamond facets entranced me.

I walked through the woods; I wiggled my bare toes into the soft pine needles. I felt so free and wonderful. Then there was a loud crack and I turned to see a man stride out of the trees.

He stirred something in my memory… something painful…

The man was beautiful and deadly, blonde, red eyed, and scarred. His chest was bare and I could see the V leading down into where his manhood lied. I licked my lips whether is anticipation or fear I don't know.

He walked right up to me and cupped my cheek and kissed me.

"Bella…"

He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Who are you?"

**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

So how was it? Did I leave you shaking for more? I need to leave it at this cliffhanger so I can start new fics my children(reviewers). I'm not sure what's going to happen next but what I do know is that it is going to be good! XD  
Now I'm going to work on other fics, specificlly a Snuna oneshot! NanoWriMo is coming up so little to no updates in November.

**Please R&R! It's right below here**


	14. AN: Sequel in Progress?

So after a LOT of revision I have the first chapter of the sequel to Stripped; be prepared for who knows what! (I will have it up by Thanksgiving... I hope... getting a job is rather time consuming... as is tumblr... sorry for being so slack with posting I LOVE YOU ALL THO! 


	15. AN: Events

So this past weekend there have been a couple of deaths, firstly, the passing of my kitty; then i was obligated to go to a funeral in canada that has kept me rather unable to write or post anything for four days. Furthermore there is Thanksgiving coming up. I'm gonna try to get the sequel up soon. Thank you all for staying with this story; I'm so glad to have you guys.

By the way I settled on a title; Remember December.


End file.
